


Into the Future

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Awesome Morgana (Merlin), Confused Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), F/M, Good Mordred (Merlin), Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Kidnapping, Minor Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Post-Canon, Protective Merlin, Resurrection, Sexual Content, Smut, Sorcerers, The gang's back, Wicca
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: A sorcerer aiming to reach Emrys decides to gain his attention by doing the one thing he couldn't, resurrecting the dead.
Relationships: Gwen & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Morgana (Merlin)
Comments: 114
Kudos: 238
Collections: Emrys is a mess





	1. Spells

Arthur was pretty sure he should be dead. In fact, he knew he had died, because the world had changed a lot since he was last on it. Combine that with the fact that he knew at least two of the people with him should be dead, and it made for an interesting conclusion.

Resurrection. Being brought back from the dead, and by a woman that he had never seen before. Blue eyes, dark blonde hair and a scar that ran under her jawline, babbling on about how she had managed to bring back the “Once and Future King”. Arthur, too confused and still slightly damp from dragging himself out of a lake, could only look to the others for confirmation on what had happened.

They had been placed into a box, like a wagon, only this one moved without the assistance of horses. He had no weapons, no armour to defend himself and absolutely no idea where they were. This didn’t look like Camelot, the Lake was wrong, and by the time the box was open again, they were inside some sort of building.

Fresh clothes had been given, only these weren’t royal garments. They were odd to the touch, although comfy, and Arthur looked around.

Elyan was the first that he paused on. The Knight had no injuries that had been the cause of his death, stood in the weird blue material trousers and the tight tunic, clutching at his sister. Gwen was wearing trousers and a shirt also, something so strange that it almost warranted him laughing. Then there were Gwaine and Percival, who stayed close to Gaius. Lancelot looked torn between going to Gwen, or staying at Arthur’s side, whereas Leon was firmly by him.

Then there was the last of the group, the one that Arthur had been tempted to strangle when he dragged himself from the water.

Mordred looked confused. More confused than the rest of them, which really was quite difficult.

‘All this time, but now he has to see me!’ The woman cackled, nothing unlike the sorcerers that Arthur was used to facing. Apart from Merlin. That was still a slightly sore spot, although he did miss his manservant’s company.

They were chained down, manacles around their wrists that were thinner than he was used to, tied down to chairs. Each one individually, something that Arthur could appreciate. He was, after all, used to being captured. As were his Knights. Gaius didn’t look like a novice to these situations, and Gwen had been taken by Morgana, so they weren’t clueless when it came to being captured.

‘Where are we?’ Gwen whispered, in a language that they could speak, yet he didn’t recognise. It wasn’t their native tongue, yet his mind told him that it was the one they should use.

‘You’re in England. Modern day England.’ The woman turned to them as Gwen spoke, startling all of them.

‘England?’ Arthur asked, and the Sorceress looked delighted. She clapped her hands together, moved away from a weird screen that she had been touching and came to hover in front of them.

‘Forgive me, where are my manners? You are not in Camelot anymore, my dears. It’s been more than a thousand years since your deaths!’ Either she was mad, or Arthur was a very solid looking skeleton. The Sorceress was gone once more, back to the screen, muttering under her breath a name that Arthur did not recognise.

‘Emrys?’ Gaius questioned, and the Sorceress nodded.

‘He cannot ignore me now!’ Arthur ignored the clearly-insane woman, looking to his Physician.

‘Is that Merlin?’ Gaius looked slightly surprised, before he inclined his head.

‘Yes, Sire.’ A short silence fell between the group, Arthur trying to digest that they had been brought back from the dead, supposedly after a very long time, only to be used as bait against Emrys. But it had been so long…

‘Merlin doesn’t age, it’s his Magic.’ Gwen whispered across to him, and he looked to his wife in confusion. Of course, she had lived on after his death. Merlin must have gone back to her side.

‘Am I the only one that didn’t know Merlin had Magic?’ Elyan hissed, and all heads looked amongst the group. Lancelot didn’t look surprised, despite being the first to die. Gwaine seemed silent on the matter, and Arthur remembered how close they had been.

‘Me and Percival found out when we returned to Crown the Queen.’ Leon told Elyan, and Gwen smiled warmly to him.

‘I look a lot younger than I did when I died.’ Gwen pointed out, staring down at herself in confusion. It was nice to know that his wife had lived to old age, something that was evidently rare amongst their group.

‘So, any idea why he’s with us?’ Mordred looked up as Gwaine spoke, a silence that stretched onwards falling. Finally, Arthur broke it.

‘Why do you not use your… Magic?’ Mordred winced, glancing to the Sorceress, before looking back to Arthur.

‘I… I cannot. It’s gone.’

‘Good.’ Gwaine muttered under his breath, nobody disagreeing with that statement. Mordred turned away from them, shame written across his features, and Arthur felt a pang of sympathy towards him. It was shoved down quickly, especially when the screen the Sorceress was tapping suddenly lit up.

It was a room. On what had been a blank screen.

‘Sorcery?’ Gwen whispered, but the woman chuckled.

‘Welcome to technology, Guinevere Pendragon.’ Arthur didn’t like the fact that the Sorceress knew so much about them, not when they were so confused. A disadvantage that he hated already.

‘You’re using us to get at Emrys? How’s that going to work?’ Gwaine had only been out of the lake for half a day and he’d already decided that going back to his usual sarcastic self was the best option. The idiot.

‘We’re going to watch. Send him… clues of your existence. And when he comes to get you, he’ll finally acknowledge that he shouldn’t have chosen me over that… bitch.’ The curse had him looking at the others, before focusing on the lit-up screen.

It was a room, with lots of plants in it. It almost reminded him of Gaius’s home, he decided, before sound came from the screen.

‘Ah! Do come on in, what can I get for you today?’ Arthur halted, because he knew that voice very well. Too well, it was the one he was surprised wasn’t with them now.

Morgana walked onto the screen, and Arthur was even more baffled than he had been before.

**

Morgana moved around the shop, focusing on the fact that some of the flowers looked a little wilted. A quick touch of Magic, a bright smile in the direction of them, and they were blooming once more. They lined every wall, every empty space that wasn’t filled with potions and crystals and other items of witchcraft.

Apothecary, that was the legal name for the shop that she ran. Technically, she used it to find the sorcerers of the modern-day, those that had a natural ability to access a religion that had died out a very long time ago. There was a name for people like her now, she was called a Wiccan, not that it aligned with everything she believed in.

The shop, despite changing locations a couple of times, had been in place for years now. Had seen Kings and Queens pass, Empires rise and fall. Sometimes her practice was allowed, other times it was frowned upon, and sometimes it got her trialled and sentenced to execution. That had been a very bad time, but she hadn't given up on her religion.

Of all the periods of history, this had to be her favourite. She knew that she said that about most times, but this one truly was special. She got to wear long skirts and flowery tops, to braid bright plants into her hair and wrap it with one of Merlin’s neckerchiefs that he still insisted were “cool”. She hadn't the heart to tell him that they most definitely were not cool.

Humming a tune, the once High Priestess now Wiccan moved towards one of her favourite plants, a particularly stubborn orchid, and reached out to brush one of the petals that had fallen. This place was a haven for Magic, and those that still held the ability to access the gift could feel that the moment they walked in.

The bell above the door chimed, and Morgana looked across the space to the customer.

‘Ah! Do come in, what can I get for you today?’ A meek looking girl, with a hesitant smile, glasses sitting firmly back against her nose. A thick jumper, baggy and loose over her trousers, boots tied up.

‘I’m looking for some supplies. Sage, a little mint?’ Morgana beamed, gestured to one of the stools that were dotted about the extensive space.

‘Take a seat, I’ll get it bagged up for you.’

Not a sorcerer, just a girl practicing rituals that would give her a little luck in life, if she respected the rules that the religion stated. Morgana collected the items in little cloth bags, returning to the girl with a smile. So shy, Morgana must look quite the sight to her, dressed with such vivid colours and her tattoos poking out from under them.

‘Thank you, how much?’

‘On the house, my dear. First purchase always is.’

After all, it wasn’t like she needed the money.


	2. Smitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Merlin!

There were many things she loved about her store, but the fact she could freely use Magic in there was one of the best. It had been her home for a long time now, the ground floor where she could converse with the customers, the upstairs being the home that her and Merlin had built for the two of them. It made sense, to live where she worked, especially when it was her job to keep an eye out for potential sorcerers.

That left an uneasy feeling in her stomach, the memory of a woman that had come in not too long ago. She’d been wearing heavy clothing, a scarf that was probably to try and hide the scar, but Morgana’s Magic told her she was dangerous. Strange, she walked around the shop and halted in one of the corners, before asking for a type of herb that Morgana kept stored in the back. By the time she returned with it, the woman was gone.

The last thing Morgana wanted was for Merlin to panic unnecessarily, he did that enough as it was, the idiot. Keeping it to herself wasn’t a bad thing, not if it was to protect him from worrying.

Walking across to the record player in the corner, she decided some classical music was probably a good choice for today’s mood. The plants always enjoyed it, and her Magic did adore listening to orchestral pieces, so she placed down the pin and watched as it began to whir.

She didn’t have much to do this afternoon, although the plants could do with a light watering. She was just wondering whether to summon a small raincloud inside the shop, when the door opened once more.

‘A very good afternoon to you, Mrs Le Fay.’ Merlin wore the brightest smile, and Morgana rolled her eyes at him. Dressed in a suit, one that probably costed more than her entire shop combined, tie still tightly done and the jacket in place, suggesting he had rushed back from work to get to her. A good day in the kind-of office based job, she presumed from his jovial tone.

‘And to you, Mr Le Fay. How was work?’ She teased, happy when he came striding across to hug her. He smelt of the body wash that hung in the shower, mixed with the slightest hint of gunpowder and oil. So, a day on the firing range then.

‘Boring, as always. I’ll run upstairs and get changed, give you a hand for a bit?’ He looked so hopeful, puppy-dog eyes on display, and who was she to deny him? She patted his cheek, lingered just for the slightest moment, before stepping back.

‘Hurry down, I was thinking of watering the plants.’ Merlin kissed her cheek quickly, before he was disappearing down to the back of the store and up the stairs.

Morgana turned to one of her plants thoughtfully, pressed a leaf between her thumb and forefinger.

‘Maybe a little light sparring session is in order.’

**

‘Hold still.’ The sorceress hissed, and Arthur glared. She snatched the ring from his finger, the one that bore the Pendragon emblem on it, before walking across to the table. On screen, Morgana was swaying slightly to the music that echoed from the odd box, while Arthur tried to get used to the fact that Merlin was with her. And, from the words exchanged, they were… married? How had that even happened?

He thought they would be trying to kill each other, but instead there was an easy affection between them, a teasing tone in Morgana’s voice that he’d only ever heard before she fled Camelot.

The ring was gone, placed into a small wooden box and sealed.

‘The question is, will his Witch tell the truth?’ The sorceress spoke under her breath, obviously not too bothered about whether or not they were listening, and Arthur looked to the others.

Most of them were focused on the screen, just as confused as he was currently feeling.

He could only hope that when they received the ring, they’d hurry up and find them. He didn’t really want her to start sending other items that belonged to them, because eventually she’d run out, and her only option would be body parts. Not unheard of, in Camelot’s time, and he wondered if this world was still the same.

**

‘You showered.’ Morgana didn’t need to turn to be able to tell, her Magic was more attuned to changes around her.

‘I smelt bad.’ He lied, they both knew it was to get rid of the residue from firing weapons. Her plants disliked it, even if Morgana found it slightly attractive.

‘True.’ She joked, turning to admire her husband now that he wasn’t trying to look smart. A loose-fitting shirt, jeans that were frayed and torn at the knees from all the time he spent jumping around in them. His hair was getting rather long, and although he’d dried it, curls hung loose and stuck up in odd directions. Adorable, not that she’d ever say it aloud.

‘I need it cut.’ He followed her gaze, shaking his head and Morgana laughing as his hair ruffled. She reached for the neckerchief that she had tied around her arm, undid it and moved across.

‘I think it suits you.’ Tying it around his head as a sort-of bandana, Merlin standing still as she did so, he looked cute.

‘There, all sorted.’ A quick peck to her lips, nothing like what she wanted, but Morgana was a patient woman. Plus, her plants needed tending to.

‘Many customers today?’ Merlin asked, wandering across to the cacti section of the shop. They were Merlin’s contribution, he had an intense love for the prickly things. Morgana would never admit that she liked them as well, that would be giving in, so she always took the opportunity to tease him for his obsession.

‘A few. A new customer, nothing special about her. Some regulars, a couple with Magic, most without.’ His hand shot back after touching one of his plants, admiring the blood-spot that welled up where it had pricked him.

‘Have you felt a change recently? A shift in Magic?’ There was something bothering him. Usually, that meant very bad things. Merlin’s moods were highly tuned in to the world around, a temper of his could cause flooding in three different places in the world at once.

‘I thought I did. Just the briefest flicker, but it was gone before anything noticeable.’ She may be a strong Sorceress, but Merlin was Magic itself, he was much better with connecting to the earth.

‘I’ll send a message to Freya.’ Ah yes, the Lady of the Lake. Well, she’d branched out a little from just lakes, she now walked freely between any body of water. Most of her time was spent in the Mediterranean at the moment, she sent Morgana a postcard that told her she was trying to get a tan.

‘Have her come visit us at some point.’ Morgana stated. She stretched a hand out, watched as a small raincloud formed over some of her plants.

‘So you can sleep with her again?’ Merlin joked, admiring her Magic. Morgana snorted with laughter, Merlin had been very scandalised when he caught the two of them on the beach at her last visit.

‘Jealousy doesn’t suit you, love.’ She shot back, grinned when his smile turned dark. He stalked across the room and wrapped an arm around her waist smoothly, tugged her against him and smiled down with all the love that had been building over the centuries of being together.

‘Who says I’m jealous? I might join.’ Now that was a joke, Merlin wasn’t a creature driven by sex.

‘You? Mr prude? I think you’d have a heart attack.’ Merlin looked offended, but he knew she was only playing. Plus, her words were the truth.

‘I can be sexual.’

‘Daring, the cactus is more sexual than you are. Now come and help me water the plants.’ For a moment, she thought he might argue. Then he just smiled in submission, not even bothering to look in the direction of the plants as he summoned another small cloud to join the first.

‘Sparring after this?’ She asked, admiring a budding flower. It would burst soon, and then her shop would have yet another colour added to it.

‘That’s just an excuse for you to stab me with pointy things.’ He grumbled, but she knew he wouldn’t deny her.

Merlin was just too smitten, and in truth, so was she.


	3. Sparring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Morgana chapter my dudes

Morgana circled Merlin cautiously, he was rather good at this game. The issue with sparring was that he had the experience of a number of different wars, where women weren’t allowed to fight. Still, he had abandoned that recently, he was fonder of fighting with the two sharp daggers that were currently in his hands. A birthday present a couple of hundred years before this date, if Morgana was correct in remembering.

She had lived a long time. Just shy of how long Merlin had been alive, considering he had managed two-hundred and thirty-one years before he brought her back to his side. Not that she was complaining, being brought back at all had been shocking to begin with. They had spent a long time warily trusting each other, only bothering to speak when they had to. Then it shifted to a friendship, ever since Merlin rescued her from the hands of the idiots that would have burnt her.

They got married around three-hundred years ago, just because it was easier. It wasn’t a difficult step to take, they were long-used to each other’s patterns, and Morgana had never been happier. The physical side took a lot longer, Merlin had been alone for a very long time. Long enough that he still flinched if she didn’t give him enough warning for her affections.

His first movement was expected. A lunge with the main focus on his dominant hand, and Morgana trusted her instincts to drive her away from the blow. Blocked it with the opposite arm, before she lashed out with her free hand. They had been sparring together ever since she was brought back, but the first instances had been out of hate. Now it was the comfort that came with knowing each other so well, of not having to hold back blows.

A knife slid along her arm, blood blooming where it hit. She didn’t even feel it, Merlin’s magic was healing the cut long before it could become an issue. She wasn’t in the best clothing to spar, a long skirt was always annoying, but it did give her legs the freedom to kick at him.

The furniture had been moved back to allow them the space to attack each other, Morgana using the full floor for her moves. What Merlin had in speed and precision, she matched with stamina and force. His movements were like water, whereas hers had always been like fire. Aggressive, and so she wasn’t surprised when they went sprawling back to the floor.

The dagger was aimed for his throat, but he rolled quicker and kicked her hard enough for the wind to be knocked out. An arm reached for her waist, hooking around and attempting to pin her to the floor, but she shoved him back and scrambled up.

He almost always won. It usually wasn’t by much, but he was too good for her to beat usually. This time was the same, the knife pressing to the femoral artery for a long pause before she managed to get her knife to his neck.

‘A draw?’ He questioned, even though his killing shot had been a lot quicker than hers. He drew his dagger back, but she kept hers pressed against his neck, watched his eyes for any signs of distrust. He looked a mess, cheeks flushed and hair messy, but utterly adorable in the way his eyes were bright with the joy of fighting. His eyes darted down to the knife, then back to her, before his chin tilted into the blade.

‘Kneel.’ He dropped without needing to hesitate, the knife moving with him until he was on his knees, and Morgana could see the fire in his eyes. Playfulness, daring her to do something, and Morgana had always rose to the challenge.

‘You look better like this.’ She teased. Merlin quirked a brow up in amusement, looking up and waiting for her verdict.

‘You were at the firing range today.’ Her statement was met with Merlin’s impressed expression. Hands moved to rest lightly against her thighs, his lips drawn into a smirk.

‘That’s why you wanted me on my knees?’

‘You’d let me do anything.’ It had always astounded her, how Merlin trusted her without any hesitation. It had taken time, obviously, but she had noticed it the moment this first happened. When she won her first sparring session, and Merlin did nothing to protect himself from the blade that she pressed to his chest.

‘Oh Morgana, you know I’d burn the world for you.’ His affections had been harder to accept, there were still times when it brought her to tears. Now, as his head nuzzled against her stomach, hands creeping up to her waist, she let her head fall back, dagger forgotten.

‘This is a good alternative.’ She murmured, hands running through his hair and throwing the neckerchief somewhere where it could be picked up later. Merlin hummed, fingers skirting under her blouse and resting over the expanse of skin found.

‘I aim to please.’ Merlin may not be one for the more physical side of the relationship, but when he was comfortable with it, he was everything Morgana ever desired. She’d taken to bed plenty of lovers, men and women alike. From Kings and Queens to the poorest in society, she had never been shy with getting what she wanted. Merlin had been an anomaly, somebody she would have waited for till the end of time.

‘Less of the talking.’ His eyes flashed golden at her words, a table moving to press behind her so she could lean back, while he was back to moving those talented fingers. Under the hem of her skirt, tracking up bare legs.

‘We’ve not done this in years.’ She muttered, tipped her head back as Merlin raised the skirt higher, lips moving to nip at her thigh.

‘Mm, we should do this more often.’ He agreed. Morgana looked to the front of the shop, pleased that she had closed early on this occasion. Her attention then turned back to the Warlock on his knees, laughed when his head disappeared under the skirt.

‘It’s… oh, it’s you that stays out of my, Merlin!, out of my bed.’ She knew he was smirking, didn’t need to see him to understand his emotions. That smug look would be there for days, no matter how she tried to wipe it off. She placed a hand back over where his head was, the fabric of the skirt between them, knowing she didn’t need to guide him on this. Instead, she hooked a leg over his shoulder, let him hold her weight.

‘Mm, this is where I’d keep you if I had the chance.’ She purred, gripping tighter as her stomach tightened.

It was gentle, tipping over the edge with nothing more than a gasp, felt her Magic seep out to the plants closest.

He re-emerged with swollen lips and that damned grin, the one that had her tugging him to her, kissing the taste away from his mouth.

‘Upstairs?’ She asked, then squealed as he scooped her up easily.

‘Whatever my Lady desires.’ His voice had dropped, was close to sin, and she let herself be carried towards their bedroom.

**

The plants required her attention, so she moved around the store with just the lamp to light the store. The record-player ticked in the corner, a faint tune guiding her as she walked around. Bare feet to the wooden surface, eyeing up the plants that had bloomed earlier thanks to her loss of control in Magic.

She was disrupted from the peace by a cramp in her stomach, one that had her gasping. She didn’t get ill very often, not with Merlin’s spell to keep her from aging protecting her. It was slightly surprising, but she wrote it off as an aftereffect of the sweet sex that she’d had for dinner. Food may not be a burdening factor in her existence anymore, but she still missed it if she didn’t eat.

The room was cold at night, the air brushing over her legs that she’d left bare. Merlin’s shirt was long enough to reach mid-thigh anyway, and she’d found the neckerchief to tie her hair back so it didn’t fall into her eyes as she moved.

Morgana couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong. She’d shoved it down, buried it for the couple of days that it had been growing, but now it bubbled back up in the darkness. It didn’t make any sense, she should be happy. Merlin had taken her to bed, been so gentle and soothing as he always was, no matter how hard she tried to rile him up.

Her thoughts drifted back to the shop, to the fact she couldn’t help but think she was being watched. It was ridiculous, nobody could possibly see her, but it felt like it. Then there was what Merlin had mentioned about feeling a change in Magic, that just added to the worry.

‘Something’s happening.’ She whispered to the empty room, not expecting a reply.

‘I know.’ Merlin’s voice filtered in, but she didn’t jump. He moved out into the lamp light, enough to see he was in just his boxers. Her eyes drifted, the hundreds of scars that littered his body on display. He wasn’t bothering with a glamour like normal, and it allowed her to see some of the worst ones.

She didn’t have many. Merlin kept her safe, even if he jumped right into danger to do so. Most had been fatal injuries, layered over time and fading, but never quite gone.

‘I don’t like change.’ She stated, Merlin’s arms wrapping around her waist gently and letting her head fall to his shoulder.

‘Nobody’s going to lay a finger on you, Morgana. My Morgana.’ His, in every sense of the word. Her hand was snatched by his own, fingers laced together as he rose it to his lips.

Her stomach felt tight again, and Morgana wondered if she should tell him she thought she might be ill.

‘My Queen.’ His lips were light against her skin, his eyes the darkest of gold, and she swooned.

‘My Warlock.’ She whispered back, even if her gut told her they needed to be worried.


	4. The box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana receives a parcel

Padding into the kitchen, Morgana had just enough time to register the smell of bacon, quickly followed by a wave of nausea. Evidently, this sickness that she had hoped would fade with a good night’s sleep had not worked, and she made her way towards the medicine cabinet. Technically, it was mostly a load of traditional herbs and remedies, and the moment she reached for the paracetamol, Merlin was looking across.

‘Ill?’

‘Just a little, nothing to worry about.’ Her words were met with his frown, before he was leaving the stove in favour of reaching for her, guiding her back to one of the kitchen stools. She perched on it, knowing better than to argue, before he returned to the cupboard. Not the paracetamol, instead a variety of different plants that she would still struggle to identify. She supposed he had practice, serving as a medic in many wars had been enough for Merlin to carry on the work that his Uncle had taught him.

Some things had changed though, like the taste of her medicine. Especially when her very lovely husband took the time to smoothie some strawberries, adding it to the mixture before handing it across.

‘Thank you.’ He hummed in response, went back to working with the bacon while she went to open up the shop. Very few people would arrive this early, it gave her enough time to check on the plants and resupply some of the stocks that were running low.

Merlin reappeared with a plate of breakfast, having managed to get dressed and poured himself a coffee at the same time. He kissed her forehead briefly before heading towards the door, still whistling to himself, and Morgana watched him fondly.

‘I’ll see you later, love!’ The door opened with the bell sounding, before Merlin stepped out. He was replaced with the local postman, who was well-known to both of them.

‘Good morning, Mrs Le Fay.’ She smiled warmly, watched as he set down the parcels on the side before handing across the tablet for her to sign.

‘Morning, Robert. You’re early this morning.’ He chuckled, winked at her before moving back towards the door.

‘Or maybe you had a lie-in this morning? Merlin seems to be in a good mood.’ The tone clearly implied something that had Morgana snorting with laughter. Merlin’s sexual appetite was rather infrequent, and given last night, she’d be very surprised if she was tumbling in the sheets again. At least for a while, not that he needed to know that, leaving the shop.

Morgana turned her attention to the parcels, most just the ordinary supplies. A couple of letters for her, nothing for Merlin. Unsurprising, his work for the government meant most of his post was tracked. One box caught her interest, and she picked it up. A brief use of Magic to unwrap it, before opening up the carboard and peeking in.

The box hit the floor the moment she saw the emblem.

**

Merlin laughed, fired off another six rounds, then flicked the safety back on. He disliked guns with a passion, but it was a requirement for his station within the government. Especially when the Director was strolling around the Office, focusing in particular on him. Hardly the first time it had happened, Merlin was a little bit of an anomaly. He worked directly under orders from the Queen, and from the leader of MI5. Not the job he thought he’d have, but it had always been his job to guide the Kings and Queens of England.

‘You should have seen the PM’s face.’ Max joked, taking over the gun. Merlin’s attention turned to his phone, which he technically shouldn’t even have on him. Not that he listened to the rules. He was surprised to see Morgana’s ID show up, knew Max picked up on his worry.

‘The missus?’ He asked, Merlin nodding once and swiping the screen.

‘Morgana? What’s up?’ A deep breath, slightly shaky, and Merlin excused himself to step away from the range. Closer to the Director, who had spotted him on his phone.

‘Can you come home early?’ She whispered. Her voice had only sounded this broken once before, back when he had saved her from being burnt at the stake. He assured her he’d be there in minutes, despite the fact it was a fifteen minute commute on the train, plus a fifteen minute walk.

‘Mr Le Fay, is everything alright?’ Not that he actually cared, the Director just knew that Merlin was the only one that knew the ins and outs of this place.

‘Actually, no. My wife called, I need to go home early. An emergency, I’m afraid.’ He didn’t wait for permission, called upon his Magic in a way he rarely did, before apparating from the room. The lecture could wait for tomorrow.

**

Morgana wasn’t surprised when Merlin apparated into the room. His eyes were frantic, sought her out from where she was slumped behind the counter. Two hands scooped her up like she weighed nothing, sitting her down on the edge and looking over her with such worry that her heart broke.

She wasn’t scared. Nor upset. Nor even that worried. Her fear came for Merlin, when he saw what was in the box. Because she knew if there was one topic they did not discuss, it came in the form of the emblem that she had just seen.

‘What is it? Are you hurt? Sick? Do I need to hunt someone down?’ He would as well, she had seen the lengths he would go to just to keep her safe. She dragged him in, cut him off by pressing their lips together, then let her forehead rest. The nausea from this morning was forgotten, all in favour of trying to remember Merlin in this moment, before he undoubtedly flipped out.

‘Merlin, there’s something I have to show you.’ He took a step back, Morgana reaching for the box just as she had before. She slowly opened it up, offering it out, and watched his eyes dart down.

The moment he caught sight of Arthur’s ring, she watched his heart shatter. The agony in his eyes, then the way his heart went cold. Not like ice, no, this was far more dangerous.

Stone.

‘Merlin…’

‘No.’ He turned his back on her, shoulders tensing up.

‘We can deal with this.’ She knew it was his. Just as Merlin did, they could both identify it to be the real ring. The one that had been on Arthur’s body the day he had died.

‘It’s fake.’

‘You know it isn’t.’ She soothed, reaching out for his shoulder. Merlin whirled, tears already streaking down his cheeks, eyes wild. A mix of gold and blue, warning her that they were in very serious trouble.

‘We aren’t doing this. THIS,’ He spat the word, which was accompanied by the steady patter of rain that began to hit the windows.

‘Isn’t real.’ It was, very much so, and Morgana dared to reach into the box. To take out her brother’s ring, offering it out to her husband.

‘Merlin, I know this hurts…’

‘Hurts? HURTS? They’re dead, Morgana! Dead, and I couldn’t bring them back. So if this is real, then it means I failed. That I couldn’t…’ He halted quickly, but not before she saw the weakness. His fear that he had never quite been enough, that Arthur should have lived to an old age with Merlin by his side.

‘What if he is out there? We can find him, bring him back to us.’ Morgana wasn’t sure her brother would want to see her, but she knew they needed him. That Merlin needed him.

‘He isn’t. None of them are. Quit this daydream.’ And with that, Merlin was storming out of the shop and slamming the door so hard that the glass rattled. Morgana sighed, turned away from the lashing rain outside, pausing when she saw the state of the shop.

Every single plant around the room was wilted, fading away right before her eyes.

Rather like Merlin, then.


	5. Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin's a smart cookie, and Morgana's got a growing issue

It appeared that the Sorceress was pleased with Merlin’s reaction. She settled down to watch his argument with Morgana, then clapped with excitement when he stormed out. Arthur was still reeling from what had happened the night before, seeing the two of them so… close. Merlin so trusting of her, when Morgana had been the one to terrorise them throughout his reign. It brought up too many questions, left Arthur wondering what on earth had happened to his manservant to leave him like that.

‘Time for another clue, I think.’ She approached without hesitation, moving straight to Gwaine. The Knight tried to fight the restraints, but he was powerless to do anything as a hand reached to his neck, breaking away the chain. Arthur watched as she walked back to the table, began preparing another parcel, breaking the gaze to look to his Knights.

Surprisingly, it was Gaius that met his eye. The Physician looked worried for Merlin, he could understand that, but underneath those emotions was something deeper. Hinting, maybe, and Arthur tried to understand.

Of course. This woman obviously wanted Merlin’s attention, which meant that he had to know her. At least a little bit, otherwise she wouldn’t have known that Merlin wanted them back. Which meant the vendetta was personal, and all they had to do was wait for her to slip up. Which she would.

**

Merlin brought his knees closer to his chest, let the world fall away as he reached out with his Magic. He hadn't been here in a while, it was usually a spot he avoided with passion. But after seeing the Pendragon emblem, he had to begin to think about what had happened. That Arthur might be alive, that somebody had brought him back to toy with Merlin. The list of sorcerers couldn’t be that long.

Then again, he’d been neglecting his duty as the son of Magic for a while. Too busy making a life for himself, enjoying the fact that his heart had finally decided to stop pining over someone that had died a very long time ago. That Merlin had found shortly after burning his best friend’s body, and it had been the last straw of his sanity.

It wasn’t Morgana’s fault. He’d acted irrationally, snapped at her with such anger. The predictable thing to do, he realised, letting his thoughts wander. If someone had brought Arthur back, then they had to know what the King meant. And sending the parcel to the shop, somewhere that Morgana inhabited more than him, it was a sign. Proof that they were trying to isolate him, or maybe show off?

How would they know if they succeeded? Merlin then found himself remembering what Morgana had said a couple of weeks ago, about a woman that had come into the shop and disappeared after she went into the back. Someone that his wife couldn’t get a read on, which rarely happened. Morgana was the most talented Sorceress to ever walk the earth. The woman he trusted more than any other, even Freya, and that led to the conclusion that her gut instinct had been right.

By the time he worked it out, Merlin was laughing. It had been a very long time since someone was brave enough to challenge him, but now they had. Even better, they’d threatened the person he loved most, which was their first mistake.

**

Morgana waited. Each person that came in asked her if she was alright, her regulars stopped to chatter for slightly longer, but her heart was preoccupied. Merlin didn’t return by nightfall, so she locked the shop up and slowly trudged away from the store, headed to the back and up the stairs. The ache in her stomach had settled, her Magic assuring her there was nothing wrong, so she figured Merlin’s herbal remedy had done the job.

What surprised her was the state of the kitchen. The lights were dimmed, candles lit on the main table with a cloth thrown over it. Their best cutlery was laid out, the prettiest roses sitting as the centrepiece, and Morgana faltered.

Merlin turned to her with the most apologetic look she had ever seen, pulled back her chair and tried the puppy-dog eyes.

‘Eat dinner with me?’ Too confused to do anything but nod, Morgana moved across to the chair, let herself sit down and watch her husband settle opposite her. A flick of his wrist was all it took for the plates to fill, the glasses topping themselves up with what she presumed to be the finest wine.

‘I have so much to tell you, my love.’

**

The Witch rose her head as the door chimed, put out the sage she was currently burning and regarded her husband curiously.

‘You didn’t come home last night.’ She snapped, watched Merlin’s face twist into a frown. It was so unnatural, such a horrific expression on his adorably handsome face, that she almost felt unable to continue. Then his eyes twinkled with mischief, the slightest hint that he was there for her, and she hardened her expression.

Honestly, it was quite amusing to see the hold he had over her. Morgana had been the most powerful woman in England, nay, in the World, at multiple points in her life. She had commanded the attention of the earth’s greatest scholars, rulers and fighters, yet Merlin was the one that she always came back to. It would be worrying, had she not the complete faith in him.

‘I was busy.’ He had been busy last night, the two of them had much to plan. A game with too many pieces, the highest stakes in a very long time.

‘The ring…’

‘Forget it. After all, if you couldn’t bring them back, then who could?’ A compliment, wrapped up in the complicated half-truths that they needed to play. She allowed him to walk across, his eyes flicking to the grimoire she had open, to the herbs that had been burning.

‘I am the most powerful Sorceress.’ She cheeked, listened to Merlin’s chuckle and wondered if her heart had always sped up at the sound.

‘It’s why I love you.’ No it wasn’t, he had assured her of that many times. Merlin moved towards the back of the store, while Morgana re-started her rituals.

**

It wasn’t often that she went out shopping, especially not during the week. She understood why she had to do it though, to build space between herself and her husband, so browsed over the clothes with a fake-interest. She much preferred looser clothing, long skirts and blouses in pretty colours. If she had to go for formal-wear, her suits were never dark colours. Always interesting, always able to turn heads, just as it should be.

It was rather hot in the store. Even as she moved through it, Morgana found herself feeling slightly uncomfortable, a hot flush that hadn't happened in a while.

One moment she was browsing through the flannel shirts and wondering if she could convince Merlin to wear them, the next she was on the floor.

A flock of people rushed around her, people asking if they should call an ambulance, others stating that she had just passed out. A hand was helping her sit back, water was offered and a couple of women were shading her from the gaze of passing shoppers.

‘I… I’m sorry, I’ve been feeling slightly off recently.’ Morgana would never hear the end of this if Merlin found out. A kind-looking woman crouched down, asked her if she had been feeling sick at all recently, which Morgana found herself admitting to. Weaknesses that she shouldn’t be displaying to anybody other than Merlin.

‘I’d suggest getting checked out, my dear.’ The woman was staring at her hand, she realised. The ring.

‘Maybe talk to your husband?’ She added on, and Morgana frowned. One, it still frustrated her to this day that humans were so narrow-minded. That she saw the ring and automatically presumed the state of Morgana’s life. The Witch rose up, placed a hand to her stomach when it swirled slightly.

‘I’m okay, honestly.’

‘I’m sure you are my dear. I got like that with my first.’

Morgana only realised what the woman meant as she was walking out of the store. Tripping over the curb wasn’t the best idea, but the shock of the realisation had her very confused, and she promptly turned around and walked right back in.

**

Merlin rose his head as his wife walked in, shopping bags in hand. Her cheeks were slightly pale, eyes wider than normal, and Merlin wondered if something else had happened.

‘Everything alright?’ Her lips parted, like she was about to admit to something, but the door chimed behind them. Robert was later than usual, moved past Morgana’s still frame and handed the parcels across.

He was quick to sign for them, noticed the one with the similar hand-writing to the day before.

‘Everything’s fine. The store was busy.’ She was lying, and Merlin had a feeling it wasn’t to do with the camera that was watching them. He kept his expression neutral, reached for the box instead.

‘Are you sure you want to open it?’ Morgana asked, back to her normal self as she strode across, peering down. The Warlock knew his hands were shaking already, but he had to see what was inside. He just… he needed to know if Arthur was out there. If he was alright.

‘He was my Destiny. Not yours.’ Merlin snapped, apologising with his eyes, and his wife smirked. He cut the box open smoothly, slowly lifted the lid.

For all the reactions he had prepared, to all the situations he had considered, this was not one of them.

Merlin heard Morgana swear, watched her snatch the box away from him. It was discarded, hit the floor and the chain spilled out onto the floor, but he could barely see it. All he could hear was his heart thundering away, his mind trying to provide memories that had faded so long ago.

She was speaking, but it was too far away. Merlin was stuck in the knowledge that he could no longer remember his closest friends, the people he had sworn to protect. He couldn’t remember what Arthur’s voice sounded like, or how it looked when Gwaine smiled at him. And every time he tried to remember, it felt like another part of him was sliced out of his heart, because he had forgotten those that he loved the most.

‘-erlin! Look at me, Merlin!’ A hand connected with his cheek, stinging in a way that had the shock taking over the fact his chest was heaving. Hands were holding his steady, Merlin looking down to find that his nails were digging into her skin. Morgana hadn't even flinched, her green eyes staying level with his.

‘I can’t remember them.’ He said, uncaring that someone was watching as his tears built up. His wife looked surprised, then sympathetic, but Merlin didn’t care.

‘I can’t remember what he looks like. How they sound, or…’ Her lips were ever so gentle, a hand that carded around the back of his neck and held him close. The touch was addictive, he wanted nothing more than to have her close. To feel the warmth of having someone who understood him.

He moved so suddenly that she gasped into his mouth, hooked his hands under her knees and lifted. She settled on the counter, spread her legs open so he could move between them, demanded more from her. Wanted to just curl up as close as possible, to have her weight against him. Safety like he’d never felt before, the moments when it was just the two of them.

He then remembered the camera, and that he was moments away from taking Morgana in the shop that was still open. Drawing back his lips was the hardest thing he had done in a while, especially when she followed him as he retreated.

‘I… sorry.’ He began, but the Witch just smirked.

‘Upstairs.’

The shop could apparently wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all on the same page about Morgana?


	6. Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey kids! I'm back, I've finished moving house and I'm actually ready to write! Lots of fics coming this week ;)

Morgana could not possibly be pregnant. It was an impossibility, a fact that she had always been assured was alright. In Camelot, she had never really wanted the typical life that a lady of nobility was offered. Had never even considered having a child, until around three-hundred years ago, when she noticed that she had never fallen pregnant. Then came Merlin, and her love for him sparked something in her that desired to see a smaller version of herself.

She couldn’t get pregnant. Merlin had been the one to finally stop the search for a healer that could explain why, after countless people told her it was not possible. Her body would not support a child. She had learned to deal with that fact a while ago, the thought dying down to be a mere memory.

Until Morgana rose her head, let it rest against her forearm and groaned as her stomach threatened to empty again. It wasn’t often that she found herself on the floor of the bathroom, knees against the tiles and slumped over the toilet, waiting for her stomach to settle.

‘Love?’ Merlin called, probably from the kitchen, and the Witch sighed. For hundreds of years she’d beaten the worse illnesses known to mankind, and now she was stumped by a thing that could not actually happen.

Honestly, it was ridiculous.

‘I’m alright.’ She called back, thinking about everything they had to contend with. An idiotic Sorceress that thought she could trick them, by watching them and trying to break apart their bond. If she had really resurrected the group, she would be keeping them in a form of stasis, a condition that would render them near-immortal. No need for food or water, although they would crave it for a while. Perfectly still, and potentially at their best age. Most would be in the prime of their lives, but if Gaius had been brought back, she was curious as to his current age. His age brought with it the ability to heal others, better knowledge that would support the Once and Future King. So, she decided that Gaius would likely be the age he was when Morgana first met him, greying hair and frown-lines but without the ache of old-age.

Morgana couldn’t worry Merlin with the fact that she was pregnant, not when the Warlock was using all of his Magic tracking the items she had given.

When she emerged into the kitchen, Merlin had maps and spell-books covering all available surfaces. Most were in his illegible scrawl, the one he adopted when his brain was working far faster than his hand. Some were hers, most of those smelt of all the herbs she dried out and bagged up, and those were handled more delicately.

‘I think I’ve narrowed it down to… Morgana? Are you sure you don’t need my Magic to heal you?’ She presumed she was pale, reached for the herbal tea that Merlin had made and took a long gulp of it.

‘Just surprised, Merlin. He’s my brother, and the man I was destined to be the downfall of.’ The mention of destiny had Merlin’s attention back on the books, anywhere but looking her in the eye. It had been a point of friction ever since she had been brought back from the dead, since he walked her from the Lake and cradled her gently, whispered gentle words despite how she had been his enemy.

‘We must play into her hand. Acknowledge that I’m impressed,’ Merlin was, she could tell, ‘But I can’t let her get away with attempting to take your title.’ Ah, right. That was the issue. Merlin may be the King of the Druids and of the Old Religion, and anyone who studied the practice of Magic should recognise him as such, but her position was not solidified. She still had the title of High Priestess, and for those that still knew about the Old Ways, she was recognised as Merlin’s second. As a sort-of Queen amongst the community, that stretched across the globe.

Watching the way Merlin glared down at the books, the woman should not have tried to steal Morgana’s title.

**

‘He shall have to take me as his Queen.’ Arthur was thankful for the fact they had been allowed to shower, as well as being provided with food and water. After they had each had their share of food, Arthur noting how Gwaine did nothing but move his around the plate, they had been returned.

‘He seems pretty invested in Morgana.’ He hadn't planned on speaking, usually they just listened or watched the shop, which right now was featuring Morgana and a couple of customers. She seemed different, nothing like the woman who had tried to steal Camelot for him, yet not quite like the woman before.

‘She’s nothing! He’ll see my power, and then I won’t be dismissed by the Council again!’ A council meant a leader, some form of organisation that Arthur could work with. If this woman had gone against all of that, then he figured she had very little support outside of this room.

‘A Council?’ Gwaine questioned, evidently having picked up on the same thing. Arthur had told them all to keep quiet, to avoid conflict and try and reduce the possibility of provoking the angry Sorceress. Then again, Gwaine had never listened to him before, so why would he now?

‘All those connected to the Old Ways, with power tied to the Earth. There is only ever one King,’ She nodded to the screen, Arthur trying not to choke when he realised she meant his manservant,

‘But the position of his second can change. Will change. The Witch barely does anything!’ The Sorceress screeched the words, pointing an accusatory finger in the direction of the screen.

Morgana had taken a seat opposite a young man, the two of them flicking through a book. Every so often, she would pause to explain the type of herb needed for such a spell, so he presumed the man was relatively new to the Magic thing.

‘Merlin’s your King?’ Gwaine asked yet again, while Arthur continued to study his sister. Honestly, after finding Merlin, he hadn't really considered what they were going to do. Watching his manservant break down at just the mention of them… It was difficult to comprehend.

‘Emrys is the most powerful sorcerer to ever live! Of course he is our King.’ She snorted, like the very thought of him being anything other than a ruler was absurd. Arthur felt rather sick, beginning to wish he’d never attempted to eat the food earlier.

‘And when he sees what I have done, all of the world will bow down to me as Queen.’

**

Morgana waved the boy goodbye, smiled as she watched him shift the bag that hung over his shoulder so he could protect it slightly better. His name was Marcus, and she’d known him since he was a toddler. His Mother was a well-accomplished Wicca, tapping into the natural abilities of the earth and occasionally performing spells that even she would have struggled, back in the beginning.

‘Evening.’ Merlin walked in as he usually did, this time with his jacket slung over his arm. He hadn't shaved in a couple of days, enough that the normal-stubble was getting slightly longer, his hair all droopy and adorable.

‘Good day?’ She asked, already aware of the part she had to play this evening. Merlin shot her a lopsided grin, ran a hand through his hair as he dumped his jacket and loosened the tie. Tempting, and she wondered exactly how long he’d stick to the plan. After that, she decided to test her luck on seducing him back to their bed.

‘Not awful. How about you take a bath, I’ll keep an eye on the shop.’ He took a perch next to the Cacti section, summoned a book to his hand that implied there was no room for argument in this section.

She knew this would happen. She also knew what he would say when she left the room, just so the Sorceress would hear, so she would slip up enough to let the tracking spell find her.

Still, when she got to the stairs she paused, just so she could listen to the words.

Merlin ambled around for a while, praised a couple of the plants for the brightness of their bloom, occasionally whistled a tune. He then paused, and she could imagine him reaching for the necklace she had kept on the counter, the one that belonged to Gwaine.

‘I’ve not seen this in years.’ He whispered, but loud enough in the empty room for it to echo. These words were true, she knew how much Merlin had adored Gwaine.

‘I couldn’t... If I could, I’d have brought them back years ago.’ Also the truth. Morgana felt wrong for intruding, she knew Merlin would hate her listening to the emotion in his voice.

‘Goddess help me, I don’t even remember what his voice sounds like.’ Either Gwaine or Arthur, it didn’t matter now. The floor thudded as his knees hit it, as Merlin went down to the ground with the weight of a very long time on his shoulders. Morgana paused, took another step up, but she halted at his voice.

‘Whoever you are, whatever you want, it’s yours. Anything, on my heart I swear it, the world would be yours if you asked. I… I need them back.’ The raw tone was what broke her heart, had tears spilling down her cheeks as she fled away from her husband.


	7. Chicken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin confronts the Sorceress, and Morgana's pretty angry

He was careful, stepped over the threshold and let the Magic flood into his system. As he had suspected, the Sorceress could not resist the urge to brag about her strength, and had sent a note to him using her Magic. Olivia Lehoy, unexpected, but he knew who she was. A woman that had tried to gain the respect of the Council, but Morgana had denied her on the basis that she used blood Magic, something strictly, forbidden.

The warehouse hadn't been hard to find, sat on the edge of the Docks with the shipping containers around it. A good place to hide her Magic, to keep the people that rose without suspicion forming. Merlin stepped into the place, let his eyes adjust to the light and then looked around the main space, freezing when he spotted the chairs.

In just over a thousand years, Merlin had forgotten what they looked like. He had memories, vague recollections of certain aspects of them, enough to be able to pick each of them out. The moment he spotted the blue eyes of his King, Merlin stumbled over his own feet, the sound drawing the attention of the group.

Goddess, they looked so similar to how he remembered. Gaius looked younger, drawn back to his age just before Merlin reached Camelot, but apart from that, the others looked to be the age that Merlin had met them. Each recognised him, that was for sure, and Merlin turned his attention away from them to the screen that showed the shop.

Morgana was currently being shown, humming as she moved around the shop, scowling in the direction of Merlin’s Cacti collection. Today, she’d picked a floral skirt and a white blouse, her hair tied into a bun behind her head with his blue neckerchief. She looked stunning, as Morgana always did, and Merlin felt his heart burst just staring at her.

‘My King!’ At least it wasn’t an attack against him, Merlin mused, turning to the young Sorceress that had threatened his wife. Such power, she had potential, but she had to use it upsetting the High Priestess, rather than using it for good.

‘I received your note, Miss Lehoy.’ Another step into the building, the Warlock grimacing when his Magic began to tighten around him. The light in the room was taken over by artificial as the clouds took over the sky, blocking sunlight from the spacious room. A storm was brewing, he could taste it on his tongue.

‘I… I made you a gift. To show you off my loyalty.’ She curtseyed, an utterly ridiculous notion considering the fact she was wearing jeans, and Merlin turned to the others once more. Strangely, it was Gaius he focused on, found his Uncle raising one eyebrow in a move that Merlin could remember. It ached fiercely, but he shoved it down, looking back to the woman.

‘Your loyalty? This Magic is illegal within the Council.’ It had to be strict, to stop the corruption that often came when blood Magic was attempted. Morgana had created the rule, and Merlin had stuck by it.

‘My Lord, I thought you’d be happy!’ He was. He was happy that he finally got to see them again, that he didn’t have to spend hundreds of years pretending that their memory didn’t still haunt him. But he also was hurt that it hadn't been his Magic. Hurt, that the girl looking at him right now had broken the rules and managed something he had never been able to.

‘You broke the law, and I find you spying on Morgana?’ Her lips curled into a sneer at the name, attention on him, not on the fact that Morgana had disappeared from the screen.

‘That Witch does not deserve the title as your Queen! Her power is meaningless, compared to what I can do for you!’ Blood Magic could do many things, but turning someone so manic so quickly was not one. That meant it was the alternative, love, a desire for something she couldn’t quite have.

‘You think her power meaningless?’ His Magic told him he should expect a very angry Sorceress arriving shortly, shown by the storm that was now audible.

‘She could not bring them back.’ Olivia stated proudly, before a bolt of lightning had her looking to the windows.

‘My Lord? Why summon a storm?’ It was one of his easiest accomplishments now, they connected to his temper more than he appreciated.

‘It is not I.’ He answered honestly, before the same door that he had gently opened was blasted open. Ripped from its hinges, skidding across the stone floor and revealing a pair of burning golden eyes, a green mist hanging around her frame.

Drama Queen.

Morgana stepped into the room, boots clacking on the stone as she did so. A dress of dark green, hemmed with gold that swayed with her form. Gone was the peaceful Wicca that spent most of her life reading and praying to the Goddess, replaced with a fiery mess of power, a Queen if he’d ever met one.

‘That would be my storm.’ Morgana hissed, another step closer. Merlin’s Magic reached for her, wrapped around and yet again picked up on something that he couldn’t quite explain, an oddity in her usually-familiar aura.

Olivia Lehoy reached for a knife, like that might save her from Morgana Pendragon. Le Fay. Whatever she was when she let her anger out, and Merlin didn’t bother to stop her as she stretched out her hand, clenching her fingers so tightly they turned white.

The Sorceress dropped to her knees, clutching at her throat and gasping for air, cheeks turning red so quickly that Merlin almost pitied her.

‘You dare take my throne?!’ Morgana’s words were murderous, spat out to the choking woman beneath her as she took another step. Merlin turned his attention away from the two, looked to the table with a selection of items. A spell-book, an altar, but then there were the things he recognised. Gwen’s Pendant crown, a cloak of Camelot, a lock of hair that he decided was Leon’s.

‘What punishment would you have me execute, husband?’ The end word was to brag, to rub it in the young Sorceress’s face that Morgana got to have him, and nobody else ever would. Merlin turned back, knowing the rules were clear. The girl would usually have been killed for such discrepancies, but he didn’t like serving a death penalty, especially not to someone so young. Instead, he looked to Morgana, found her eyes still golden.

‘Whatever you wish. Just make it painful.’ Enough that she wouldn’t consider doing it again, nor would anybody else threaten his wife.

He heard a couple of spells that the girl tried to hurl at Morgana, the Witch blocking them with ease. Then came Morgana’s punishment, a holding spell that kept her pinned.

‘Might I suggest her Magic being stripped from her?’ It was met with several reactions. Olivia shrieked, which was understandable. Gaius, from behind the gag that they all wore, made a sound of horror. For a creature of Magic to have its power stripped, it was terrifying. Horrible, it ached in the most painful ways, and it was a power none should have.

However, Merlin was Magic itself. He had long ago realised he had the ability to take or give Magic, to snatch it from life as easily as he could make it.

‘Please, please my Lord, mercy! I won’t ever practice blood Magic, I swear it, I’ll serve only…’ If there was one thing Merlin hated more than stripping someone’s Magic, it was pleading. He silenced her with a spell, not needing to mutter any words to do so, before stepping closer.

‘It should have been execution. But Morgana is correct, something less severe is needed.’ Less severe. Ironic, because he doubted Olivia would ever be the same. Still, he reached his hand out and settled it on her cheek, wiped away a tear that had spilt.

‘Be brave.’

**

Morgana watched the girl’s lips part in a scream, her body arching into Merlin’s touch as his hand glowed. She took another step back, staring at Merlin as he snatched away her power, stole from her something that made up her very being.

Then she turned around, focused first on Guinevere. The woman was watching Merlin, but looked her way when she felt eyes on her. Gwen, the woman she had tortured, had stolen her life and her husband and made her rule alone. It was unfair, and Morgana had expected hatred. Instead, she saw tears, a hovering sadness that drew Morgana closer. She was so much prettier than Morgana remembered, more fierce in the grim determination her face showed.

‘Guinevere.’ She whispered the word, tried it out on her tongue, then reached out. The Queen did not flinch, held still as Morgana’s fingers wrapped around the rag that gagged her, removed it carefully. For a moment, nothing, before the Queen spoke.

‘Morgana.’ Soft, yet filled with a warning underneath, the same distrust that she had expected.

Behind them, Merlin had let the girl drop to the floor. She didn’t need to turn to know his eyes were burning gold, that he would glow slightly with the power that had been gifted.

‘I’ll take her somewhere to keep her safe.’ That was Merlin’s excuse not to face those in front, scooping the girl up and vanishing in a heartbeat.

Morgana turned away from Gwen, went next to Gaius. Once the gag was removed, the Physician smiled slightly.

‘Thank you.’ Not quite friendly, but not hatred either. Then she looked to the Knights, tried to work out which one would hesitate on killing her.

Meeting six sets of murderous expressions, she decided they still weren’t quite ready to forgive her. So, she opted for the last one of the group, the Druid-boy that was staring at her in terror.

‘Mordred. Steady, your Magic will return with time. Merlin’s in control of those gifted with such a power, he probably unconsciously held it back from you.’ She worked on his bindings, freed the Druid with very little difficulty, watched as he removed the gag and then stared at her with a mixed expression.

‘I can tell this reunion’s going to be awkward.’ She muttered, before eventually turning to Arthur.

When Merlin stopped being a chicken, she was going to hit him.


	8. Awkward Silences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana's trying to break the silence, but Merlin's not helping

The awkward silence was the worse thing she’d ever had to deal with, and that was saying something. Morgana handed out the cups of tea quietly, received a thank-you from Gaius and Mordred, but the others didn’t address her yet. She was glad that they had been uninjured, otherwise the spell to transport them back might have gone badly. Once they had reached the house, Morgana had led their new house-guests inside, grateful for the fact the house was large enough for such a group.

‘Are you hungry?’ She questioned, looking amongst her friends. Enemies. The line blurred slightly, so she settled for acquaintances.

‘No thank you.’ Mordred answered, while Gaius became fascinated with one of the open spell-books in the room. Morgana took a seat, avoiding the stare of her brother, instead admiring the floor.

‘Sorry we didn’t get to you sooner. You must have questions, having watched…’ She trailed off, thinking to all they might have seen. To the sparring session, which ended with Merlin’s head between her legs. Oh, that was embarrassing, and she fought the blush that threatened to take over her face.

‘How long has it been since Camelot?’ Gaius asked, and Morgana breathed out in relief. The Physician had every reason to hate her, but he seemed to be the one most willing to talk to her.

‘Over a thousand years. I’ve not been alive for all of them, though.’ She picked at the hem of her sleeve, watched as Arthur looked around the room. He paused on some of the paintings and pictures, most of them of her husband throughout the years.

‘When did Merlin bring you back?’ Guinevere finally asked, the Knights startling at her voice.

‘Two-hundred and thirty-one years after your death, my Lady.’ Morgana addressed the Queen for the first time, the title coming naturally despite the fact she had never needed to use it. Call it instinct, Merlin always referred to her as a Queen.

‘And you’re married?’ Mordred picked up on the questioning, cocking his head to the side in a way that reminded her just how young her was.

‘Three-hundred years ago. It was easier to keep track of each other like that.’ If Merlin thought he could hide from this conversation forever, he was mistaken.

‘He trusts you.’ Gwen stated, and Morgana shrugged.

‘It was just the two of us for a very long time. It was only natural that we’d get used to each other’s company.’ The silence descended once more, until the door opened with a rush of air and Merlin came stalking in, not even pausing at the sight of the chairs in their home filled. He moved to the kitchen, hands painted a dark red, and she figured that it hadn't gone too well when he tried to drop Olivia off. The Sorceress, without her Magic, would be temperamental.

‘Is everything alright?’ She called, heard the tap turn on.

‘Fine.’ She hated a moody Merlin, it was the worst type to deal with.

‘Don’t make me come in there.’ She warned, heard him sigh, before the water shut off. He reappeared, emotions well in check by this point.

‘She stabbed herself with a kitchen knife.’ Unexpected, but Morgana struggled to feel sympathy for the girl. Merlin, however, wouldn’t have let her die.

Finally, Merlin’s attention turned to the others. He skipped over those that ached the most, focused on Mordred. The Druid-boy looked slightly scared, his hands trembling as Merlin closed the distance between them.

‘Sorry, I didn’t realise I was taking it from you.’ He muttered, reached out to take Mordred’s hand briefly. The skin glowed for a mere moment, the Druid gasping as his eyes flashed golden, before it was gone in a heartbeat.

‘Was that a good idea?’ Leon questioned, the only Knight to speak so far.

‘I won’t hurt you.’ Mordred stated solemnly, while Merlin slumped into a chair.

‘It isn’t fair to steal his Magic.’ Merlin answered, completely ignoring the fact that Mordred had spoken. Morgana looked to her brother, found Arthur’s eyes focused on Merlin. The Warlock was ignoring all of them, like he couldn’t bear to see them.

‘We’ll help get you settled, of course. The modern world is brilliant, I’m sure you’ll all love it.’ Morgana tried to cheer them up, but they just looked lost.

‘Do you even want us here?’ Gwaine’s voice was harsh, aimed entirely at Morgana, but it was Merlin that winced. Recoiled back, and the Witch glared to the Knight.

‘It doesn’t matter what I want. You’re here.’

‘Don’t bicker.’ Merlin scolded, hand creeping out unconsciously to reach for hers. She linked their fingers together, let him squeeze her hand tightly to show just how lost he was.

‘Are you going to look at us?’ Arthur finally spoke, and Merlin tensed like he’d been struck. A long moment stretched out, until eventually the Warlock looked across.

Morgana watched every emotion, saw the way Merlin was trying to piece together his memory of them. She could remember them, still knew their voices, but Merlin had forgotten that over a hundred years ago.

He paled quickly, eyes darting over Arthur’s form like he was trying to force himself to remember.

‘It’ll come, with time.’ Morgana tried to comfort, but the Warlock snatched his hand back like it burned, stood up sharply and moved towards their room.

She didn’t stop him, watched the door slam shut and sighed.

‘He can’t remember you. Or, he didn’t, not until today. It’ll take time.’

**

Merlin watched his wife walk into the room, shutting the door behind her. She walked over carefully, perched on the edge of the bed and stared at him with the same determination that he remembered throughout the years they’d spent together.

‘They need you.’ He knew that, obviously. He’d listened to them move through the house, to Morgana instructing them on how to use the shower, showing them clothes they could wear. The good thing about their house was that it grew when it needed to, his Magic had been weaved into the structure a long time ago. So, now there were plenty of bedrooms for all of them.

‘I know.’

‘The pain will fade.’ He knew that as well. Just like the memories, the ache of Camelot had faded over time. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose to try and block out the headache, before looking back to Morgana.

She glowed. It wasn’t really noticeable, not until he focused on her Magic, but there was something different about her that he hadn't quite picked up on. He’d presumed that the shift in Magic that he felt just over a month ago was to do with Olivia bringing back the group from Camelot, but he was starting to rethink that theory. They hadn't been alive that long, yet Morgana’s Magic had been changing for a while.

‘I’ll speak to them.’ He promised, pausing to admire the way a smile lit up her face. She truly was beautiful, especially when she smiled.

‘Thank you.’


	9. Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin has to reconcile with those that he lost

Merlin halted in the doorway, watched as Arthur turned to face him. For a moment, he wished he hadn't done this, before pushing forwards. The gap closed between them, the Warlock reaching out and waiting to see if he’d be denied. When Arthur made no move to stop him, he let his hands rest on the King’s shoulders.

Then he moved them, down Arthur’s arms and along his collarbone, up to his neck and across his face, to the golden hair. Memorising the path, trying to remember everything that he could about the man in front of him.

‘I want to remember.’ He whispered, watched Arthur’s eyes as they became slightly glassy.

‘You will. We’ve got time.’ And then Arthur was pulling him in to hug him, wrapping his arms around him without hesitation. Merlin sobbed, clutched at the friend he remembered. This wasn’t like the last time he’d held Arthur, there was a heartbeat under his fingers, one that Merlin sought out and kept a hand to as they embraced.

‘I’m so sorry.’ He muttered, and Arthur let out a hoarse chuckle.

‘Only you, Merlin.’ He took it as a compliment, let the hug stretch out before eventually pulling back. Almost familiar, but he’d learn. He would remember everything about the King, even if it took him years to do so.

‘I’ll see you at breakfast.’ Arthur said with a smile, and Merlin returned it.

‘I won’t steal the sausages this time.’

**

Gwen hugged him so tightly that he thought he might burst. Her hair still smelt of lavender, her hands were calloused under the softness of the cream she used back in Camelot. Her eyes still sparkled just as brightly, and she looked every inch the Queen she had been following Arthur’s death. He held her just as he had then, let his head fall to her shoulder and listened to her soothing words.

For a moment, it was like nothing had changed. Then he pulled away, and caught her gaze wandering to his longer hair, fingers moving to his stubble. She looked intrigued, kept her touch gentle as she took in his new features.

‘I’ve never seen you happier.’ She whispered, and Merlin pressed a kiss to her forehead.

‘Especially now.’

**

When Gaius hugged him, Merlin teared up again. He didn’t quite realise how much he’d missed him until this point, the father-figure that he had never quite forgotten. The Physician held him even as he slumped, before pulling back and smiling up at him with all the pride that Merlin could remember striving to achieve.

‘My boy, look at you.’ That was why the phrase had hurt, that was why he had struggled to hear it without faltering. Merlin smiled, truly smiled, and it felt like the best feeling in all of his life.

‘I’m so glad you’re back.’ Gaius laughed, raising an eyebrow in a movement that had Merlin’s heart lightening further. Morgana remembered them better than he did, had told him that Gaius’ eyebrow was one of the very few things that could terrify her.

‘You’ll have to show me around this world, Merlin. I may be an old man, but it doesn’t mean I can’t learn.’

**

When Merlin stood in front of Gwaine, the Knight was careful. He moved slowly, a hand that rested on his shoulder, another cupping his cheek.

‘You’ve looked better, mate.’ He joked, and Merlin tried so hard not to let the sob escape. It didn’t work, and he crumpled in on himself so quickly that Gwaine had to steady him, held him up as the Warlock wrapped his arms around the Knight.

‘I forgot you! I forgot all of you, I… I couldn’t…’ Gwaine shushed him, wiped away the tears and let their foreheads rest together. Merlin breathed in the scent, found it calmed him without even trying to relax. Evidently, just because he thought he had forgotten, did not mean his mind really had. He called upon his Magic to bring him the necklace, unchained it and looped it back around Gwaine’s neck.

‘Oh Merls.’ Gwaine muttered, looking at him with such expressive eyes. Merlin tried for a smile, shrugged helplessly.

‘I missed you.’

‘You’re still my best friend.’ Gwaine’s teasing had him laughing, and Merlin let himself be tugged in for another hug.

**

When he finally had finished his rounds, hugging each of his friends and letting his heart ache like it was supposed to, he returned to find his wife seated on the edge of the bed. She was in just a nightgown, had her head resting in her hands, looking at the carpet like it was the most fascinating thing she had ever seen.

‘Tell me what bothers you.’ He moved to sit by her side, taking her hand in his. She looked up to him, green eyes watery and lips drawn into a tight line, nothing like the beautiful smile he’d been expecting.

‘Everything’s going to change.’ She whispered, and Merlin sighed. He watched her for any signs of discomfort as he rose a hand to her cheek, let his fingers run over her skin. She turned her cheek into the touch, nuzzling into the palm of his hand like an affectionate cat.

‘Let it. As long as I have you, I could face anything.’ It was the truth, and he emphasised it by leaning in to kiss her. It was strange, he had never felt much desire for any acts of intimacy, not until he married Morgana. Even then, it was usually limited. Recently, however, Merlin had found an increased need to have her close. He deepened the kiss, nipped at her lower lip until she gasped, let the both of them fall back onto the bed beneath them.

‘My Witch.’ He murmured, settling between her spread thighs and grinning when she hooked her ankles at the small of his back.

‘Always.’

**

Morgana found them all at the table, looking rather lost as they tried to figure out how to feed themselves. Even Guinevere, a servant before her time as Queen, looked terrified of the room. She greeted them with a smile, let her Magic summon the pans and pots needed to cook up a breakfast for them.

‘Do you need a hand?’ Elyan asked, and she realised it was their attempt at telling her that they were willing to overlook what had happened before. She studied them, finally paused on Arthur, who sighed.

‘If Merlin trusts you, then so do we.’ Gwen rose from her chair, moved across slowly, and Morgana waited.

‘We were friends once before, Morgana.’ They had been, that was true. Before Morgana had found out about her Magic, and had fled Camelot for fear of the Pyre. Slowly, the Witch unclenched her fist, let a bright red flower form on the palm of her hand. Gwen’s eyes widened, watched as Morgana tucked it behind her ear carefully.

‘I’ll spend my life trying to show you how sorry I am.’ She promised, before Mordred gasped. Heads turned to him, to the Druid that was eyeing her up in utter shock. His eyes flicked golden briefly, eyes darting to her stomach, and Morgana realised that the Druid had figured it out.

‘You’re…’

‘Hush! Merlin doesn’t know.’ She hissed, eyeing up the door that led into the corridor in fear.

‘If we’re to trust you, there can be no secrets.’ Arthur snapped, staring between the two of them in distrust. Mordred looked apologetic, but Morgana should have predicted that he could see it. After all, Druids were more attuned to changes in the balance of life and death.

‘I’m pregnant.’ Two words, but with an implication far bigger. Morgana shouldn’t even be able to have a child, which she told them quietly as she slumped into one of the chairs, letting her Magic cook the food for her.

‘How far along are you?’ Gaius inquired calmly, ever the physician, and Morgana cast her gaze to the door, then back to the group.

‘Almost three months.’

‘Why haven’t you told him?’ Gwen asked, looking like she wanted to comfort, but still unsure of overstepping boundaries.

‘Don’t you think Merlin’s got enough to worry about?’

He chose that moment to come stumbling in, hair sticking up in all directions and a sleepy expression painted onto his face. Jeans, barefoot, and a white shirt that hugged his form tight enough for her to admire the muscles that became more defined with time. Short-sleeved, which revealed more scars than she’d expected him to be comfortable with showing, including the pale silver ones along his forearms.

‘Morning.’ He muttered, pouring a very generous portion of coffee. She watched him in amusement, explained briefly to the group that the liquid helped people wake up.

‘I’ve got to go into work.’ Merlin remarked, tipping his cup to Gwaine to try. The Knight grinned, snatching it and taking a large gulp, before spluttering and choking. Merlin smirked, drained the rest of the cup before looking around them.

‘You’ll all be okay, right?’ She assured him that they would be fine, that she’d give them a brief introduction to the new world. She couldn’t wait to take them out, to show them how much the land around had changed since Camelot.

‘Have a good day.’ She was surprised when he bent to kiss her, unhesitating in his affection. His smile was practically radiant, and he grinned to the group.

‘You should show Arthur the books about him.’ And with that, the Warlock was gone.


	10. Mrs Le Fay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgana bonds with the gang

‘I’m not that old!’ Gwaine protested, looking up from his book with a frown on his face. Morgana hid her smile, turning to her brother. Arthur’s attention was on the many images that had been drawn of him over the years, getting progressively more annoyed as it went on. Stories of him sleeping with Nimueh, or worse, with her, had him grumbling. Guinevere loved the stories of her, clapped in excitement at the hundreds of images of her as Queen.

‘I bet you helped these rumours.’ Arthur grumbled, and Morgana sniggered.

‘It was quite fun.’ She had helped spread the weirdest of rumours about her half-brother, but not for the reason he may have thought.

‘The further from the truth, the easier they were for Merlin to listen to.’ She admitted, watched as Gwaine abandoned the book to look up at her.

‘Is he really the most powerful sorcerer known?’ He looked so scared, maybe because his best friend wasn’t just the manservant that he thought of. Morgana shrugged, shuffling forwards to show them the pages and pages on Merlin.

‘The very best. He’s started Wars, ended them, fought for Royalty and Peasants alike.’ Arthur chuckled at that, a fond smile crossing his features. Gaius was the only one not seated on the floor, too busy looking through Merlin’s notes on Healing through the ages.

‘His handwriting is awful.’ The Physician complained, the group nodding in agreement.

‘He gets focused on the facts, forgets others have to read it.’ She was happy that they were letting her join them, that Gwen was sitting by her side without hesitation. Mordred was reading through another spell book, Arthur by his side, the two of them still not quite speaking.

‘So why don’t you just tell him?’ Guinevere asked, and Morgana halted. Back onto this topic, the one she didn’t know how to address.

‘He’s got so much to worry about…’ Arthur rolled his eyes, looking up at her with a frown on his face.

‘Secrets hurt, Morgana. You should tell him.’ He was speaking from experience. From what she knew about Arthur’s death, Merlin had told him the truth beforehand.

‘He wanted to tell you, so many times.’ She assured her brother, Arthur smiling softly.

‘I never thought I’d see the day when you were comforting me.’ It was quite absurd, she realised with a laugh. She reached for one of her favourite books, the ones that told the tales of a mysterious duo attacking an evil force in the Saharan landscape. She let her Magic flick the pages until the painting appeared, showing it to her brother.

‘That’s you, but who’s the other chick?’ She forgot that they wouldn’t know that Merlin could shift his appearance. Or maybe they did, because Mordred was leaning across.

‘That’s Merlin.’

‘We were fighting a group of warriors that had killed a Princess, just because she was born a girl. Not the heir needed.’ So many stories she wanted to tell them, let them look over the books before Arthur stared at her properly.

‘And now you own a shop.’

‘Of Magic.’ She added.

‘A shop of Magic. And Merlin…?’

‘He protects the current Queen.’ In the simplest of terms. He could travel freely throughout the world, worked on threats that undermined the Queen’s hold over her country. Arthur looked impressed, but Gwen looked sad.

‘All this time, and you still look after royalty?’ Morgana took her hand carefully, waiting to see if her former-friend would pull back. When she didn’t, Morgana squeezed softly.

‘We couldn’t forget you. All of you.’ Gwen smiled right back at her, a firm look on her face that left no room for argument.

‘You’ve done all of this in our name, so now we help you. Starting with the new addition to our family.’ Gwen gestured down to her belly, and Morgana swallowed.

**

‘Mrs Le Fay?’ Morgana, for a moment, was fearful. Then Gwen was taking her hand, and Arthur was right by her other side. The two of them flanking her as she moved into the room, looking to the smiling midwife. Modern technology, the two of them were confused as it was, but they were doing this for her. For Merlin.

‘My name is Amy, I’ll be your midwife that sees you through your pregnancy. Who have you brought with you today?’ She looked to Gwen, then to Arthur, and Morgana took a deep breath. She’d never have believed that something so… mundane, could scare her so much.

‘This is my brother, Arthur, and his wife, Gwen.’ The midwife smiled to both of them, and then gestured to the bed.

‘Morgana, is it alright that I call you that?’ She gave a brief nod, settling on the bed and shooting Gwen a fearful look. Her friend was right back to her side, taking her hand reassuringly.

‘Can I ask about the Father?’

‘He doesn’t know yet.’ Merlin had been so busy recently, helping the others settle in. Sorting out paperwork and identification for all of them. Bank cards, licenses, the British Government trusting Merlin’s judgement on the people he had introduced to society.

‘He works a lot.’ Arthur inputted, staring at the gel that the midwife smeared onto Morgana’s belly.

‘I understand, what does he do?’ Morgana had never let a mortal get so close to her before, eyed up the machine that was about to be pressed to her stomach.

‘He works for the government, MI5.’ She looked briefly shocked, which Morgana enjoyed, ignoring the judgmental look from her brother. A moment later, the midwife was placing the wand down to her stomach, explaining that she was looking for the baby.

Gwen cried, Arthur looked amazed, and Morgana stared at the blurry screen. Her baby, Merlin’s baby, a gift made of Magic. The midwife froze the picture, printing it out for her, while Morgana looked to her family.

Now she just had to tell Merlin.

**

Gwaine slurped the spaghetti down noisily, Merlin scolding him before the door to the kitchen opened. Morgana came back in, wrapped up in a furry coat with a hat on, Gwen and Arthur in quick succession.

‘A good shopping trip?’ Merlin asked, wondering why everyone looked to Morgana with such weird expressions. His wife smiled, moving around to where he was plating up dinner for them all. He was surprised by the kiss, but grateful for it, she had been more hesitant with affection around the others.

It was when he stepped back to plate up Elyan’s dinner that he felt it, a flicker of Magic in the room that he hadn't been expecting. The Warlock halted, seeking the source of the energy, slowly turning to the source of the power. Morgana was chatting to Gaius, thoroughly unaware that he was staring at her, but Mordred had spotted his gaze. The Druid ducked, guilt flashing across his face, and Merlin realised what he had been missing.

He must have dropped the spoon he was holding, because Morgana was turning to him quickly, cocking her head to the side with a look of amusement.

‘You look like you’ve seen a ghost.’ She remarked smoothly, Gwaine pausing mid-mouthful to join in.

‘One that isn’t us.’ He would have scolded both of them, but Merlin was still caught up on the energy radiating from Morgana.

A baby. That was what she had been hiding, a baby, and Merlin was pretty sure he was about to say something ridiculous if he wasn’t careful.

‘Merlin?’ She questioned, still unaware that he had figured it out, and Merlin smiled. It was one of those smiles that he couldn’t help, that kept in place regardless of how he tried to stop it.

‘You look possessed.’ Arthur supplied helpfully, while Merlin crossed the room to his wife, halting in front of her.

‘You’re incredible.’ She snorted with laughter, cupped his cheek with a confused expression.

‘I know. Is there any occasion?’ He couldn’t deny himself anymore, reached out curiously for her stomach, then glanced back up to her eyes.

Oh, she looked so terrified. He knew Morgana was afraid of showing such emotion so freely in front of the others, reached out for her arm to pull them both away from the kitchen.

They reformed downstairs, by the Cacti section that he adored so much, but he was entirely focused on his Witch.

‘Our family.’

He caught her when she threw herself at him, arms wrapping around his form with the brightest smile he’d ever seen.


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some cute stuff :)

Gwen finished up with the shop, helping the girl pack up her herbs and waving goodbye as she left. Then, with closing time upon them, she moved around the space to clear up. Blowing out the candles, she locked the door and headed to the back of the store, up the stairs into the rapidly growing mansion that lived on top.

She moved in the direction of her room, laughed when Gwaine came walking out of his with a towel slung around his hips and a toothbrush hanging from his mouth.

‘Gwen!’ It didn’t quite sound like that, because of the toothbrush, but she got the picture.

‘Gwaine, we’re supposed to be getting ready.’ He grumbled, vanished back into his room while Gwen hurried on. She’d picked out a dress for the evening, one that actually belonged to Morgana. She’d texted her to make sure it was alright that she could borrow it, the Witch responding with what Gwen was told was an Emoji. Complicated little things, but she was doing better than Arthur.

She walked into her room, one that she shared with Arthur, found him struggling to do up his shirt.

‘You’d think after a year on this earth you’d have managed to do your shirt buttons.’ Arthur’s scowl was funny, Gwen hiding her smirk as she batted away his hands to finish the adjustments.

‘I don’t get it. Why are we so excited for tonight?’ He knew, deep down, why they were. Merlin and Morgana had been gone for four months now. Ever since the baby was born, because apparently they had to tell the Council. Something to do with the baby being born of Magic, Gwen had been too busy staring at the little chubby fingers and bright eyes that she had.

‘Because we get to see them again.’ Arthur may pretend like he was uncaring, but she knew he would be the first to offer to hold Calandra.

**

Merlin watched as Morgana was wrapped up in hugs by all of the group. Gaius was the only one that came to Merlin, staring down at the baby that he was cradling.

‘How was your journey?’

‘Tiring. Takes a lot of Magic to travel to Australia and back.’ He wasn’t sure why the Council kept moving, but Australia had been bloody hot. Still, it had been nice to see Morgana back to wearing her eccentric wardrobe, including his neckerchiefs that usually were found in multiple places. Her hair, around her neck, tied to her wrists or sometimes being chewed on by their daughter.

‘I can imagine.’ Gaius offered out his finger for Callie, who gurgled and latched on with immediate effect.

‘How’s everything here?’ Merlin looked up, found Gwen admiring Morgana’s shorter hair and Mordred already flicking through the Magic book they’d brought back for him. Gifts all around, Gwaine was peering at the glass tank with the scorpion inside like he was tempted to reach for it. Elyan’s gift was probably Merlin’s favourite, a little spiky plant that Morgana had fallen on when they’d been hiking to the Temple.

‘Busy. Gwaine and Lancelot are still trying to get used to their jobs,’ Merlin had seen their first week, bartending was apparently not a good job for someone that was a regular alcoholic. Luckily, Lance had managed to keep him in check.

‘Gwen’s loving the shop. Arthur’s been harassing Percival to let him drive the car.’ Chaos was what he was concluding had happened in his absence.

The former-King moved across in Merlin’s direction, making grabby hands at his niece.

‘Give.’

‘You could ask nicely.’ Merlin grumbled, handing Calandra across carefully. Arthur grinned, cradling her gently and going back to show Gwen. Trust Arthur to be brilliant with her, it had taken Merlin a good month before she wouldn’t cry every time he picked her up. The Council had told him it was his Magic, she was fearful of those more powerful, which had in turn led to the conclusion that she would be stronger than Morgana.

‘I want my god-daughter!’ Gwaine protested, while Arthur smirked.

‘Get your own.’ Morgana came back to his side, eyeing up the rabble in front before kissing his cheek.

‘Happy?’

Gwen was laughing, cooing at Callie who seemed entranced by her curly hair, and Merlin knew that Leon would the next victim. Gwaine was standing at Arthur’s side, trying to pull funny faces to get her to smile, while the others were happy to watch. Merlin smiled, especially when Arthur looked up to him and then back to the baby.

‘Perfect.’ He assured his wife, who smirked.

‘Well, I think we’ve got an hour before the restaurant. And finally someone to babysit.’ She practically purred the last words, running a hand down his arm, and Merlin snorted with laughter. He gripped her hand, winked at her before turning to Arthur.

‘We’ll be back soon.’ The group barely acknowledged them leaving, all too happy to stare at the baby that had stolen their hearts.

**

Gwaine sat in the back of the car, pouting because he was still not allowed to drive. Then again, he got the benefit of being seated next to his favourite person, looked across to the bright blue eyes studying him.

‘By the time you learn to drive, I might just have been allowed to sit in the front seat.’ Calandra giggled, clapping her chubby little fingers together like he’d said the funniest thing in the world. He probably had, he was quite the comedian, smiled back to his new best-friend.

‘I knew we’d get along. Wait till I introduce you to the fun side of life.’ He might have said it too loudly, because Arthur’s head snapped back from the front seat.

‘Gwaine, she’s a baby.’ Gwen was driving, which he found funny, because the car was quite big for her. She was the one that needed a baby seat, not Callie. He suspected the child was going to be quite the menace when she grew up.

‘And she’ll be a teenager one day! Uncle Gwaine will be the best person to come to when she gets in trouble.’ He proudly stated, Callie giggling again.

‘You’ll be the trouble.’ Arthur grumbled under his breath, turning back to the front seat. Gwaine found himself staring at the back of Arthur’s head, watching in confusion as one of the gummies that had been taken from him earlier appeared, stuck into his blond hair.

Magic. But Merlin and Morgana were in a different car, so who…

Gwaine looked to Callie, to the bright golden eyes peering back up at him, and grinned.

‘Oh yes. We’re going to be unstoppable.’


End file.
